Pearlmethyst drabbles
by Odd Ellie
Summary: Coleção de fics de Pearl/Amethyst
1. The way you look

N/A : se passa após o episódio Too Far – Pearl/Amethyst

 **1\. the way you look**

Amethyst estava quieta, algo que geralmente Pearl teria apreciado, mas dado que a visita que ela tinha feito com Steven e Peridot ao Kindergarden mais cedo naquele dia tinha causado tensão e discussões aquele silêncio a estava incomodando um pouco. Segundo Steven Amethyst e Peridot já tinham feito as pazes, mas isso não significava que Amethyst estava bem. Depois de mais alguns minutos de silêncio Pearl decidiu perguntar :

"Algum problema Amethyst ?"

"Sim. Você deveria ter me contado"

"Te contado o que ?"

"Quando você e Rose me encontraram vocês deveriam ter me dito que eu tinha a forma errada"

"Sua forma não é errada é apenas diferente"

"Tanto faz"

"Se serve de consolo se eu fosse uma das diamantes eu teria feito as Amethysts para se parecerem mais com você. O tamanho e a força delas podia facilmente ser usado contra elas na batalha eu derrotei um número razoável delas dessa maneira durante a guerra. E esteticamente você parece bem melhor do que as outras Amethysts"

"Você está mentindo"

"Não, eu não estou"

"Pearl eu sei que você está. Peridot disse que elas eram grandes, como a Rose era. Não tem negar que você gostava do jeito que ela parecia, eu sei que você gostava"

Pearl pareceu hesitar por um segundo, mas aí continuou :

"Bem elas eram grandes, mas elas não se pareciam com a Rose, as Amethysts que eu lutei na guerra pareciam mais com a Jasper que nós encontramos há alguns meses atrás, até maiores, elas eram duras e cheias de músculos, eu particularmente não acho isso esteticamente agradável, você por outro lado, você é mácia e hum...bem..hum-"

"Pearl você está tentando dizer que você me acha bonita, ou sei lá fofa ?"

"Sim, eu suponho que eu estou Amethyst" ela disse com as bochechas ficando em um tom meio esverdeado, o que Amethyst sabia que só acontecia quando Pearl estava um tanto embaraçada.

Amethyst sorriu.

"Eu também te acho fofa P"


	2. Talvez um dia

N/A : Pearl e Amethyst permanecem como Opal por mais tempo que o necessário – Se passa no episódio Log Date 7 15 2 – Pearl/Amethyst

 **2\. Talvez um dia**

 _ **Você se importa se a gente ficar mais um pouco assim ?**_

Essa pergunta apareceu na mente de Opal assim que ela completou a tarefa pela qual Amethyst e Pearl haviam formado ela naquele anoitecer. Ela não conseguiu identificar ao certo de qual parte dela a pergunta veio, isso era bom, significava talvez que viesse das duas, da sintonia que formava ela. Assim como o singelo _**Okay**_ que veio em seguida.

Opal senta na grama, observa Garnet conversando com Peridot na frente do celeiro e sente o vento contra os seus cabelos, aproveita a rara sensação de ser ela fora do campo de batalha, é agradável e ela pode sentir que Amethyst e Pearl gostam também, bem mais do que elas gostam de estar sozinhas.  
Isso não é o suficiente pra garantir que a fusão fosse durar, mas era um bom começo, elas se conheciam a tanto tempo mas só agora o relacionamento entre elas parecia estar começando a evoluir, a florescer.

Opal olha para Garnet e pensa _**Talvez um dia**_ , ela esperava.


	3. Stop

**3\. Stop**

Elas costumavam formar Opal mais vezes quando Rose estava viva.

Elas também costumavam se beijar.

Amethyst costumava saber que não significava nada realmente, só que Pearl estava carente e que aquilo ajudava ela a relaxar um pouco, talvez esquecer de Rose e Greg por algum tempo. E que era divertido e doce.

Ou pelo menos ela achava que ela sabia, agora ela tinha duvidas porque Pearl certamente nunca se sentiu tão triste quando Rose morreu, e os beijos pararam.

Ela acha as vezes que talvez que os beijos talvez tenham começado como alguma forma de vingança. Ela acha as vezes que eles pararam porque Pearl se sentia culpada. Por fidelidade a uma mulher morta. Fidelidade a uma mulher que nunca foi realmente dela.

Elas pararam de se beijar após Rose morrer e não devia importar(mas importava).


	4. Fale com ela

N/A : Hospicio AU – Para Mols

 **4\. Fale com ela**

A garota com quem ela divide o seu quarto é quieta, tão quieta que nos primeiros dias Amethyst achou que talvez ela não saiba como falar. Ela só ouve a voz dela no seu terceiro dia presa naquele lugar e tudo que a outra garota fala é para ela não deixar suas roupas jogadas no chão.

É através de Vidalia que dorme no quarto ao lado que Amethyst descobre a história, o nome da garota é Pearl e ela tentou se matar. Ninguém sabe exatamente porque ela fez isso.

Ela passa a deixar suas coisas mais no chão depois disso, ela nunca achou que sua desorganização viria a ter algum aspecto positivo, mas isso serviu para que sua colega de quarto saia de seu estado. Talvez os psiquiatras reprovariam os seus métodos mas ela não se importava, se uma pessoa está brigando ela está viva, qualquer coisa é melhor do que o silêncio, do que o vazio.

Demora algumas semanas até que elas comecem a falar sobre outras coisas além dos hábitos de Amethyst, mas eventualmente elas começam a ficar juntas nas horas no pátio, jogando cartas com as outras meninas ou apenas aproveitando o sol.

Amethyst nunca pergunta para Pearl porque ela tentou se matar, ela tem medo que aquilo viesse a quebrar o frágil vinculo que elas tinham formado e que Pearl voltasse a se fechar de novo. A única pista que ela tem realmente é o nome Rose que Pearl sempre diz bem baixinho enquanto ela dorme.


	5. A touch of your lips

**5\. A touch of your lips**

Não era a primeira vez que Amethyst tinha pensado em beijar Pearl, isso tinha acontecido em um número razoável de ocasiões ao longo dos últimos milênios, na verdade ela tinha pensado desde o primeiro momento em que ela viu humanos se beijando e perguntou para Rose o que eles estavam fazendo, e a outra gema lhe explicou a ação e o porque desta.

Mas aquela era a primeira vez que esse pensamento tinha resultado em ações. Ela sempre teve um bom nível de autocontrole naquele quesito, Pearl provavelmente ficaria um pouco impressionada se ela soubesse. Mas não dessa vez, elas estavam se dando tão bem ultimamente, e elas estavam sozinhas no celeiro e Pearl parecia tão adorável falando tão animada sobre um equipamento que ela tinha projetado que talvez as ajudassem a chegar no centro da terra mais rápido, e aconteceu

Por um segundo enquanto os lábios dela ainda estavam nos de Pearl ela teve um pouco de esperança que elas formassem Opal, e que quando elas se separassem desse para fingir que nada tinha acontecido.

Mas não, nada de fusão, só Pearl olhando para ela parecendo muito confusa. E uma onda enorme de arrependimento cobrindo ela, _Porque você fez isso ? Oh minhas estrelas, vocês finalmente começam a se dar bem e você vai e arruína tudo_ _por causa de um impulso_ Amethyst disse para si mesma.

"O que foi isso ?" Pearl perguntou.

"Bem P isso é o que o povo da terra chama um beijo"

"Eu sei isso Amethyst, o que eu estou perguntando é porque você fez isso ?"

"Sei lá, eu estava entediada"

"Isso não é um motivo bom o suficiente pra sair beijando alguém"

"Tá Pearl, se te incomodou tanto eu não vou fazer de novo"

"O ato não me incomodou, só o motivo. Você não deveria fazer isso se você está só brincando, ou como você colocou entediada. É cruel"

Amethyst hesitou por um segundo.

"Falando hipoteticamente se eu beijasse alguém não porque eu estou brincando ou entediada, mas sim porque eu tenho sentimentos por ela, o que você acha que eu deveria fazer ?"

"Então você deveria beijá-la de novo"

Dessa vez Amethyst se aproximou lentamente, dando bastante tempo para Pearl a parar se ela assim desejasse. Pearl não a parou. Amethyst beijou Pearl pela segunda vez em sua vida e dessa vez Pearl a beijou de volta, e ela se sentiu tão tão feliz.


End file.
